paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zuma's Windsurfing Adventure: Chapter 1
Zuma is currently out on the bay with his windsurf. Curiously, he is using his old windsurf that fell apart as opposed to the special one that Rocky made for him. As of now, it's unknown how his old windsurf got fixed. Zuma is currently doing cool tricks on his windsurf board. Also on the bay, is an Adventure Bay resident who has blonde hair. He typically wears an orange polo shirt with little dogs on it, but right now, he is wearing a bathing suit. He has a windsurf board as well. Blonde Haired Man: Cool moves, Zuma. We are totally going to rock the Human-Pup Windsurfing Freestyle Competition in a couple of weeks. Zuma: Thanks Jason, I wish I'd use the special one that Rocky made for me. Jason: Back when you were out chasing that pig on that windsurf board that almost knocked me over. Zuma nodded. Jason: I agree that it was a cool board, but unfortunately, that windsurf doesn't qualify for the competition. Thankfully, a friend I grew up with now repairs windsurf boards, and I was able to have him repair your old windsurf board. Zuma: Yeah, it's definitely good as new, but it's a shame you missed the chili cook off because of this. Jason: Yeah, I was disappointed that I couldn't come to that but Ashley went... Zuma: I remember her being there. Jason: ...and she saved some chili for me, and man, it was delicious, and I could totally see why when I heard that the judge declared this the best chili ever. Zuma: Besides, we would of won anyway since Mayor Humdinger used canned chili. Jason: Yes, Ash did tell me about that, and I was not surprised at all. That Humdinger jerk and his stupid kittens always cheats. They cheated in the tidiest town contest, the mayor's race, the tulip contest, and countless other examples, most recently, the cat show a couple days ago when he used a robot cat. And did I tell you about when they brought that stinky flower here in Adventure Bay, the smell caused me to hide inside a mailbox. Zuma looks surprised. Jason: Enough chit-chatting, let me show you my moves for the competition. As Jason is out doing his tricks we see Ryder and the other pups on the beach watching them. Also watching is a lady with blonde hair tied back in a ponytail wearing a green and white striped shirt with a green jacket over it, another lady with blonde hair but her hair is down and she's wearing a purple shirt, a lady with ginger hair that is also down and she's wearing a pink shirt that matches the color of her head band, a tall skinny man wearing a blueish green shirt, and a smaller and chubbier man wearing a red, white, and blue striped shirt with a blue jacket over it. They are all cheering on Jason and Zuma. Ryder then approaches the lady with the ponytail and striped shirt. Ryder: Wow, your husband has totally got the moves. Ponytailed Lady: Thanks, Zuma has totally got the moves as well. I think they are going to win this competition. Ryder: Thanks Ashley, I agree. Chase: Zuma and Jason are most definitely a good team. Marshall: I sure do hope they win. Skye: I'm sure they will. Rubble: Yeah, like who could possibly beat them? Ashley: Thank you pups for your support, it would be so great if they win. The prize being a trip to Jamaica, a place I've always wanted to go to. Rocky: Of course Ashley, Zuma's part of the Paw Patrol, and is therefore close to us. Chase: We always support each other. That's what keeps us together. Ashley: I should've known. Everyone laughs. Marshall: You all will be there too, right. Chubby Man: Of Course Gingered Hair Lady: Jason has been a friend of ours for a long time. Blonde Haired Lady: We'll most definitely be supporting him. Skinny Man: Why wouldn't we? Rubble: Good point. Everyone then looks towards the bay, and Zuma and Jason do a 360 spin in sync. Skye: Wow, they are so amazing. Chase: They are most definitely going to win. This chapter ends on a cliffhanger. Chapter 2 will pick up right where it left off. Note: This takes place after the events from "Pups Save a Cat Show".